


James Alexander and Mary Morris Hamilton

by megpeggs



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megpeggs/pseuds/megpeggs
Summary: When Mary Morris accepted to accompany her grandfather Richard Morris to a trial, she wasn't expecting anything major to happen except for spending time with her grandfather.But as fate wants to, this trial changes her entire life.
Relationships: James A. Hamilton/Mary Morris Hamilton
Kudos: 15





	James Alexander and Mary Morris Hamilton

**Author's Note:**

> This is not historically accurate! It's a simple headcanon on how a happy married couple met for the first time.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Thank you for coming along, my dear." Richard Morris smiled at his granddaughter. "Having you in the court room as visitor too always makes it more pleasant." he added as they walked down the hallway of the court.

"Of course, Grandpa. You know how much I enjoy watching court days. Thank you for letting me come along." Mary pressed her fingers into her grandfather's arm as she said that.

He turned the doorknob to the court room until a click was audible and gestured for his granddaughter to pass first. She did so and waited for her grandfather to close the door again and let her hook in into his arm. The room was empty, a little echo coming from the littlest of sound she or her grandfather would make. And it smelled like wood, like old wood. Mary enjoyed that scent though. It reminded her of an evergreen forest. Of a warm summer day after a rainy week.  
Morris placed the documents he carried under his other arm on the judge-desk, following in a loud echo and tiny particles of dust sweeping into the air, visible to the eye by the January sunlight shining through the windows.

"What is today's case?" Mary asked trying to read what the top paper of the pile of documents said.

"Betrayal." her grandfather answered with his raspy voice that he had due to the easy cold he had, before he cleared his throat to get rid of that itch in it.

"As in?" Mary glared with big eyes. "Was a couple getting a divorce?" she wondered.

"Betrayal in finances. You'll find out more as the day goes on." he smiled fondly and stroke her cheek.  
A gesture Mary smiled at. She always had a close relationship with her grandfather, he was like a second father to her and next to her older sister Julia, he was a person she could tell everything. Every so little secret she had, she felt safe in sharing with him, knowing he wouldn't tell a soul, including his own son, Robert, Mary's father.  
Besides, he seemed to really favorite her over his other grandchildren. She didn't know why, but she wouldn't say that she didn't like being the center of attention for once.

The quiet in the room was broken by the huge door opening. She could hear little heels throwing echoes. Since women had no real buisness in court, she assumed it was a man who'd entered. 

"Ah! Mr. Hamilton! So early?" her grandfather's face eased a little upon seeing that person.

The name was familiar to her. Hamilton. Somewhere she'd heard it before. She turned around to look at who that Mr. Hamilton was, who just gained all her grandfather's attention.  
She expected everything, but not what she actually saw once she set eyes on him.  
Setting papers down on the table where the victim would be sitting later with it's lawyer, there he was. A young man, about 20 years of age, she assumed, with brown locks lying perfectly on his head, his facial features sharp and yet quite soft. He apparently tried to dress well and in fine clothes and in general he seemed to take care of his appearance a lot.  
She certainly found interest in him right away. Though she wouldn't call it love at first sight. Nobody could fall in love so easily.

"Yes, Sir. It would be quite a shame if I were to miss or be late on my first court day. My client wouldn't be all to pleased either, I'm afraid.", he twitched his lips into a smile and looked at her grandfather for a little before continuing, "I didn't know the famous Chief Justice Morris is attending today. And on my first court day! How come so, if I may ask?" 

His voice was soothing and had something so magnetic and electrical to it. For a moment she was lost in thoughts. She gaped at him. He remained her main focus. She couldn't even hear what her grandfather was saying or what he was saying. Their mouths moved but out came no words.  
A gentle pat on her arm snatched her back to the present.

"My dear, I'd like to introduce you to Mr. Hamilton. He's new in the law practice, but already has a little reputation." her grandfather gestured at Hamilton with a proud smile.  
Oh, he looked even better and handsomer close. 

"I'm still learning." he chuckled and then looked at her. His brown eyes piercing right through her's. It were the most intense brown eyes she ever looked into. So full with firely passion and yet also full of kindness and love. They gleamed in the sunlight, oh, how beautifully they gleamed, drowning her in the darkbrown.  
She noticed she was losing herself in his eyes, and before she would get lost in them fully, she tried to listen to what his voice would say, not breaking the eye contact.

"Miss Morris." he smiled and held his hand out to her. Mary reached out to his hand and laid her palm in his, allowing him to kiss the back of it. "A pleasure to meet you." he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it softly.  
Now not only could she feel lost in his soothing, calm voice and his beautiful brown eyes but also in the warmth of his palm and the softness of his lips. The way he moved, the way he talked, the way he gazed at her, it was all done so elegantly and ambitiously. 

"T-The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Hamilton." she grinned, feeling like an idiot, brushing a strand of her brown curls behind her ear. "Your surname has a familiar ring to it." she pointed out.

"Why, my dear, James here is the son of the infamous Alexander Hamilton. One of New York's finest and best lawyers and-", Morris emphasized the 'and', raising his index finger, "-one of America's Founding Fathers. One who actually did some good for this country.".

"He'd fight with you over that statement, Your honor." James swang his hands on his back and smiled amused.

Mary fought to not let out a sigh and roll her eyes. Of course she knew who Alexander Hamilton was. There hardly was a chance to not know him. But her grandfather was mourning his friend still and loved to speak of him fondly, praise him for every little thing he ever did, so she let her grandfather talk. Right now, the only Hamilton she cared about was the one in front of her anyways.

"It-it must be an honor to have someone like Alexander Hamilton as your father. I hope he is well." Mary said, adding a smile to her assumption in James' direction.  
James, however gave her a short glance and then began to loose this easy and effortless moving and talking, stiffening a little by the second. His eyes moved around the floor, while he was searching for the right thing to say. He himself found a liking in the former Chief Justice's granddaughter too and doesn't want to open up to her about his actually broken world now. Or ever. He couldn't. He was taught different.  
"I'm sorry, Sir, did- did I say something wrong?" Mary began to worry. She looked at James and then turned to her grandfather who looked at her in a comforting and a kind of disappointed and upset way. 

"Oh my!" Mary gasped in realization. "How insensitive and disrespectful of me! I-I'm incredibly sorry, Sir! I didn't mean to say that- I- I'm very, very sorry!" she urged, tripping over her own tongue, while her hands did nervous gestics in the air before she reached out for him and laid her palm on his shoulder at which he flinched subtly. "Please, excuse my-" 

"It's alright, Miss Morris." he cut her off almost coldly and pierced through her eyes with his again. She noticed the glassiness of them and how they expressed his pain almost like black printed words on a white sheet of paper.  
"If you would pardon me, I have to prepare for the trial." he took a step back, freeing his shoulder from her palm. He was addressing her but was talking in direction of the floor. When he raised his head again with a deep inhale, he was looking at her grandfather. For a few seconds the courtroom was like frozen. 

"Your honor." James bowed and then left, departing to the desk he would sit behind today. 

Mary stared at him. Everything else currently irrelevant.  
She stared at him in pity and in apologetic manners. She feared she lost every chance with him. She feared she hurt him too much, reopened a healing wound, in their very first conversation. Was she truly the disaster she always saw herself as?

As the trial went she couldn't keep her eyes off him. No matter what he was doing. No matter if he was sitting and waiting, talking and defending, taking a sip of water, fiddling with his pen, or stroking his goatee in consideration. He was the center of her attention. As if he was an actor on a stage and the spotlight was only on him. Never on anybody else. 

She looked down to her palm that was lying on his shoulder before, trying to recall the feeling of when she touched him and capture it again.  
She feared this was the last time she would put her hand on his shoulder.  
She remembered his dazzling, intense eyes.  
She feared this was the last time she would get lost in them.  
She turned her hand and stared at it's back, recalling exactly what spot he kissed her on.  
She feared this was the last time he'd take her hand in his and press a tender and soft kiss to her skin. 

She didn't want it to be the last time.  
She wanted to fight for him to give his attention and love to her. For him to be with her. For him to smile at her, gaze into her eyes, hold her and kiss her on not only the back of her hand. 

Perhaps love at first sight exists after all.  
__________________________________________________

He could feel her eyes on him constantly. Her evergreen eyes. Her lovely, beautiful evergreen eyes staring holes into his back.  
Meeting her changed him in a way. He couldn't explain it himself but there was a change in him. Her smile had enchanted him and her beauty so blooming she seemed like Aphrodite herself.  
He thought of himself as an idiot having reacted that way to her actually kind words. She must think of him as an idiot, he was sure as he spinned the pen around between his fingers. 

"James?" 

He jumped up at his brother suddenly standing next to him leaning his hip onto the desk.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"I- yeah. Sure. Why shouldn't I be?" James gathered himself again and took the pen back into his hand, avoiding eye contact with Alex.

"It's just that you seem to be lost in thoughts a lot today. I mean, constantly. Ever since you returned from court." Alex reported. "You don't seem to be alright. Something is bothering you, Jem.".

"Even if I'm not, why would you care?" James glared at Alex with narrowed eyes. 

"We might not have the best relationship, but you're still my little brother and I genuinely care about you, believe it or not." Alex smiled and reached for James' shoulder.  
The brothers exchanged looks before James dropped his head and sighed. 

"There's... there's this...girl..." James started to explain, a smile hushing over his face.  
"I see now." Alex raised an eyebrow, giving James a smirk. 

James scooted back with the chair, raised from it and began to pace the room.  
"She was- no she is beautiful and kind and sweet and- I don't know, this sounds ridiculous but when her hand touched mine there was this- this something!" he looked at his hand, brushing his thumb over it, as if to try and get the touch of her palm back. 

"Something?" Alex kept smirking.

"Look, I know this sounds stupid but it was like there is a connection between us. Between her and me. And when I looked into her eyes - Alex, I swear you've never in your life seen eyes so beautiful - when I looked into them, I don't know what happened but... I changed." 

"Yes, I see, you've completely lost your mind." Alex joked. 

"No!" James grabbed Alex by his arms tightly and glared seriously into his eyes. "I suddenly feel so...empty, like something is missing and that something is her. I can't think straight anymore, I suddenly feel the urge to...impress her. I want her to like me! Why do I want her to like me? What is going on with me?" he grabbed into his hair and clenched it in confusion and despair as if he was going mad.

"Oh Jem, I think you caught it." Alex's lips twitched from a thin line into a smile. 

"Caught it?" 

"Love.", Alex's smile grew a little, "You're in love."


End file.
